


my love for you (insatiable)

by bookwormywriter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Biting, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Rimming, vampirism is a disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter
Summary: Nicky was attacked by a vampire, thankfully their immortality sees the condition as little more than any other thing to be fixed; though it does take a bit longer.  Joe offers to let Nicky feed on him.  It's a pleasurable experience all around.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 46
Kudos: 260





	my love for you (insatiable)

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from this kink meme prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4108.html?thread=1321228#cmt1321228
> 
> _What it says. Nicky as a vampire, Joe gets off on letting him drink from him. Whether it's temporary until the healing takes care of it or Nicky is an immortal-vampire or a vampire and thus immortal, all's fair. No dubcon or noncon please, Joe is 10000 % into it_

Nicky shifted, mostly pulled into himself in the bedroom he’d claimed in their Whiskey safehouse. He liked Osaka, it was a vibrant city and buzzed at night and with them being in winter the nights stretched long. It had been a week since the op in the mountains of Bhutan taking down drug runners and militias. A week from getting lept on, throat ripped and bleeding out on the jungle floor. 

It was worse than last time. 

Last time he’d caught the infection had been in the late 1760s when he’d gone to Germany to study in a hermitage. It had been the most agonizing month of his life as he burned through the infection, only knowing what it was because it had happened to Quynh once in Siberia. 

He’d spent his time in Germany locked in his cell for the month. Quynh had fled to caves, hunted wolves and bears. 

His gums itched and he could feel saliva pooling in his mouth. The _smell_. He could breathe it in even through the closed doors and windows of the large rental home they were in. He’d chosen a room for himself to wile away the time. All but locked himself in and only spoke to people via text or through the door and the last three days of isolation were starting to wear on him. The hunger growing and living with the constant reminder of what could quell the ache was starting to bog him down. He wondered if running into the mountains for the next three weeks would be viable. 

“Nico.”

Nicky tipped his head back against the wall at the sound of Joe’s voice through the door. His entire body vibrated and his hands twitched where they rested on his thighs. He rubbed his tongue over the roof of his mouth, pressing it against the back of his teeth as the itching in his gums grew stronger. He hummed out an acknowledgement but didn’t speak.

“Nile very thoughtfully went to the butcher shop and got you some cow’s blood. I’m going to leave it outside the door.” 

He heard Joe shifting, the sound of a tray sliding against the wood floor. He heard Joe shift his weight and pressed his tongue to his teeth again. 

“You can come in if you’re armed.”

The door slid to the side and Joe stepped into the room where Nicky had set out on the floor, currently curled under the small kotatsu he’d claimed. Joe set the plastic tub on the top of the table, lowering himself onto a cushion across from Nicky. 

“Where are the others?” Nicky asked. The words felt clumsy on his tongue. His mouth felt the wrong size for words. He curled a hand around the container and pulled it toward himself. It was lukewarm under his fingers and he peeled off the lid. The sharpness of the smell was almost disorienting. He took a small, shallow sip, grimacing at the taste but forced himself to take another. 

“They went out for the evening. It’s the weekend, Nile wanted to have fun.” 

Nicky hummed, taking another long swallow, too thick, only barely palatable. He watched Joe from where he was sitting, curious.

“You’ve gotten more pale, you practically glow. Is light still bothering you?”

“Not as bad as when we got here.” 

He’d still sealed off the room. He also slept closed within the closet to ensure that he was completely enclosed from sunlight. He gnawed lightly on the plastic of the container, wholly unsatisfied but grateful for Nile’s thoughtfulness. In the very dim light of the room Joe’s eyes reflected the light from the small part in the curtains and he tilted his head. 

“I can send the others away and we can spend the next three weeks alone here if you wish it. Or I can leave you alone. I just do not like the sight of you suffering needlessly when I can provide for you.”

“I could kill you.”

“You could, perhaps. You would not be suffering alone, then. If it worries you I can keep a blade within reach.” 

Nicky mulled the idea over in his mind. He was _starving_. He huffed out a breath. “Take off your shirt and lay down.”

Joe smirked, wiggling his brows and got a scoff from Nicky as he shifted around and pulled off his shirt and flopped onto the futon. Nicky resealed the container and moved over to Joe, watching him unsheath a knife and place it on the table next to the futon. 

“You promise to tell me if anything hurts. I will do my very best to stop.”

Joe cupped his cheek and Nicky’s eyes fluttered at the sensation of it. The pure heat that radiated out from Joe’s palm into his skin. Joe’s thumb traced a line along his jaw, up over his lower lip and pressed in slightly, pad of his thumb barely brushing against where Nicky’s incisors and canines were deadly sharp. 

Nicky inhaled sharply, a full shudder running through his body as he desperately clung onto self-control. All he could breathe now was Joe and it was intoxicating. He felt almost delirious. He nuzzled into Joe’s palm, kissing the skin, mouthing at it gently. He let himself be hauled into a kiss, it was clumsy and uncoordinated and he heard the slightest hitch in breath as Joe’s lip split on his teeth. 

The last grip Nicky had on composure fled from him at the blossoming taste of Joe’s blood on his tongue. 

He felt ravenous. Hunger for Joe in a way that was almost primal. He felt turned on and overstimulated and desperately needed more than just a taste. One of Joe’s hands clutched into his hair and the other grabbed his side, hitching him against Joe’s body. He broke away from the kiss, panting, eyes hooded and dark. 

“This is so dangerous,” he whispered, mouth pressing along the line of Joe’s throat. Joe rolled under him, hands twitching against him. “So, so very stupid.” 

“No more than anything else, babe.” Joe replied, tugging at Nicky’s shirt. “We should really get naked. That seems like an excellent next move.”

Nicky laughed against the hollow of Joe’s throat, momentarily sated by the heat of him and the buzzing in his skin. “Alright, let me go and we can get undressed.”

When Joe let him go Nicky reared back, ripping off his shirt and working on the button to his jeans. Joe, who Nicky was pretty sure had planned this entire thing out now that he too a moment to think, simply braced his shoulders into the futon, lifted his hips and dragged off his drawstring pants. His husband was far too good to him, sometimes. 

When they slipped back together, Joe braced one foot flat and encouraged Nicky’s body between his thighs with gentle nudges of his knee. 

“You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Nicky asked, mouth pressing to Joe’s sternum, looking up with him with a heated gaze as he closed his mouth around one of Joe’s nipples. 

“I— _fuck_!” Joe tossed his head back again, one hand moving to rest on the nape of Nicky’s neck. “When we first got here you looked at me like you wanted to eat me and I have to admit it’s been awhile since I’ve seen that look. I was feeling adventurous.”

Nicky hummed, sliding off of Joe’s nipple and licking down his torso. He kissed down the slight dusting below Joe’s navel, bypassing his mostly soft cock and pressed his lips to the top of Joe’s thigh. He inhaled and let out a soft moan, hands cupping under Joe’s ass as Joe butterflied his leg out. 

Nicky bit down. 

A strangled noise left Joe’s throat, something between a plea and a sob and his whole body jolted. His body shook the way it did with a powerful orgasm and his hands clenched and unclenched in Nicky’s hair. Nicky’s body rolled with pleasure, the same knife’s edge feeling of coming dry and untouched as he sucked and the blood gushed over his tongue. It was hot, not uncomfortably so, but somewhat unexpectedly. Strong and so unlike the cloying cow’s blood. Nicky nosed at the join of Joe’s hip and thigh as he withdrew his fangs but suckled at the wound. 

“God, it’s so much. Nico, it…” Joe heaved out a breath, rolling against Nicky again. Everything was pleasurable and painful and Joe felt lost in it. 

Nicky slowly drew his mouth back, pressing the flat of his tongue to the wound. He drew away, watching the scar form. It would linger for a day or so. He scratched his nails gently against the strong muscle of Joe’s ass, peering up at him questioningly as he rested against his hip. 

Joe sucked in a breath, licking his lips as he looked down at Nicky. He had a high flush in his cheeks now, looking almost drunk and debauched. Joe was pretty sure this was the best idea he’d come up with in the last decade. He pet a hand through Nicky’s hair, smiling when Nicky nuzzled back against him. 

“Need more, my love?”

Nicky’s thumbs rubbed up and down the swell of Joe’s ass. He knew that he didn’t quite need to feed anymore, but damn did he want to. He wanted to drop his fangs into Joe’s skin and watch him fall apart. He wanted to see the marks he left on Joe’s skin and savor them lingering a while. He hummed and scraped his teeth along the jut of Joe’s hips, farrowing up a slight line of scratches that slowly spilt blood. He ran his tongue across them as Joe held his gaze, still petting through his hair. 

Nicky pushed himself up on his arms and pressed their mouths back together. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as the first kiss and he let himself fall into the sensation of it. Let himself drown in the smell and heat and taste of Joe just suffusing him. He licked over Joe’s tongue, flicking his tongue against his palate and drew back with a slightly wet noise. 

“You’re utterly decadent, my Yusuf.”

“I am yours to feast upon.”

Nicky felt a low warm heat settle in him at that. Joe taking care of him and him taking care of Joe. He’d been stupid to think not to allow himself this. Afraid. He sighed against Joe’s mouth, sucking on his upper lip gently. Joe shifted against him and Nicky could feel his growing arousal, Nicky let out a slight groan, but also an apologetic murmur as his body was slow to respond in kind. 

Joe hushed him, pecking against his lips and smoothing his hands over Nicky’s shoulders. “What do you want?”

“I want you to let me dote and have my way with you, if you must know.”

Joe hummed, expression almost thoughtful. “If you must.”

Nicky stole another kiss before moving again. He mouthed over the nipple he’d ignored earlier, pressing the flat of his tongue against it and then smirking as he let his fangs bite into Joe again. Joe’s body twisted up and Nicky felt Joe’s cock throb against his hip and felt Joe’s hips jump. Joe was panting softly, murmuring words in a litany of languages and generally praising Nicky’s wondrous mouth. 

Nicky withdrew, patting Joe’s side in slight apology when the sensation abated. Joe blinked down at him, smiling. Nicky pressed a kiss to the skin under his lips and then pressed his tongue to seal the wound again. 

“I have no idea how this feels so amazing but if I somehow get this damn virus I’m returning the favor.”

Nicky grinned with slightly bloody teeth. “I look forward to that.” He licked his teeth and wiped at his mouth as he sat up on his knees. “Mind rolling over for me?”

Joe sat up slowly, clearly gauging his feelings and then rolled onto his stomach, bracing himself on his forearms. “I like when you get slightly bossy.”

Nicky pinched his hip near where he bit and delighted in the way Joe squirmed. He kissed the nape of Joe’s neck and nuzzled into his hair. “Stay there a moment.”

Moving over to his suitcase Nicky upended it uncaringly. His hands closed around the small bag that stored their more discreet things and opened it, pulling out lube. When he settled back between Joe’s parted knees he’d balanced himself and settled on some cushions. Nicky pressed a series of kisses to the base of his spine, hands rubbing up and down his sides. 

“I’m a very lucky man to have you.”

“Yes, you are.” 

Nicky sucked a spot on Joe’s back, still lazily moving his hands up and down Joe’s sides. “I don’t know if I can get hard enough to fuck you, but I can use my fingers if you need it.”

“Mmm, I think I’m good like this and just kind of helping you out. Feels all kinds of good in it’s own way, thank you.”

Nicky sucked a bruise into Joe’s shoulder but it faded as he drew his mouth away, he nipped once but didn't break the skin. Below him Joe tensed and then relaxed again with a quiet noise. He smoothed his hands over the swell of Joe’s ass, delicately scratching into the meat again and enjoying the white lines that rise up and fade just as quick. “Do you remember that time in Baku?”

Joe gave a soft sigh, tension seeping from his shoulders as he let the cushions more fully support his weight. “When we were in that caravanserai?” 

“When I nearly had to gag you with that leather tie because you were being so loud.”

“In my defense your mouth is very, very talented.”

Nicky smirked, thumbs rubbing in and out of the dimples resting just above Joe’s backside. “You make me insatiable.”

Without any further warning Nicky ducked his head down, tongue searing a line down Joe’s crease and pressing flat against him before spearing in with a vibrating growl. Joe gave a short, bitten off cry and Nicky can hear the sound of his hands thump against the thick fabric of the futon. 

Joe’s skin tasted clean, and faintly of cheap soap, yet another sign that he wanted this. Nicky sucked and licked, knowing full well the noises and hungry grunts he made as he pressed in were obscene. He pulled gently with one thumb, pressing in with his tongue, his other hand curling against Joe’s thigh to encourage him to ride back into him. 

Joe gave a wheeze and a slightly wet, gurgling moan as he pressed back, arching into Nicky shamelessly. He shivered when Nicky pulled back with a soft sucking noise and mouthed over the very bottom of one of his buttocks and bit down. The sting of pain was immediately overwhelmed and blown out by the tidal wave of endorphins. Joe gripped the pillows under his hands, rutting against the cushions with loud whines. 

Joe’s words became a jumbled litany of Nicky’s name and gasping pleas for him not to stop, getting quicker and quicker. Joe’s breathing raced until he suddenly locked up, giving a weak, unintelligible cry and went limp. His thighs trembled as Nicky’s fangs retreated and his wicked, unrelenting tongue returned. 

Nicky coaxed Joe onto his back again, shifting on his thighs as he more firmly situated himself. He laved his tongue over Joe’s hole, up toward his balls which he very delicately cradled on his tongue before sliding back down and repeating a few more times. He held Joe open with his hands pressing wet open mouthed kisses to the skin. Joe’s thighs clamped around his head and he gave a low moan. His breath was shivering when Nicky lifted his head, sucking two fingers briefly into his mouth and then rubbing them against Joe. 

Joe flailed in the direction of the lube, his expression almost desperate. He pressed both of his hands over his face as Nicky liberally, and messily, applied lube and eased his fingers in. Joe heaved out a breath. He felt wrung out and oversensitive and didn’t want it to stop. He felt like he came every single time Nicky’s teeth pressed into his skin and everything whited out. Nicky licked over his cock, lolling out his tongue to avoid the sting of his fangs. He swiped and sipped at the head where Joe was liberally leaking precome. He journeyed up further, mouth pressing to the raised flesh of the bitemarks, each press nearly causing Joe to shake apart in his skin. 

He paused when he was stretched out fully, cheek pressed to Joe’s shoulder as Joe panted and rocked on his fingers. “One more?” 

Joe nodded his head, swallowing with a slight click. “ _Please_.”

Nicky pressed a few kisses to Joe’s pulsepoint and inhaled deeply. “You’re so delicious. So wondrous. I love you.”

Joe turned his head, cupping Nicky’s neck and rubbed their noses together. Nicky kissed him lazily before returning to the point of skin, his free hand curled around his thigh, encouraging Joe to ride his hip. Nicky sucked at the skin before letting himself bite. His eyes rolled back at the onslaught of lust-spiked blood.

Joe sucked in a breath, rutting mindlessly and whispering half finished thoughts. It spilled over into too much and he let out an uneven breath, tears burning the edges of his eyes and he let out a keening whimper. Nicky’s hand slid up, one pressing relentlessly into Joe, massaging over his prostate in alternating firm presses and feather-light taps. His other hand closed around Joe’s cock.

Joe barely made three strokes before he came with a hoarse cry, milked, stroked and sucked through it all. Nicky’s fingers withdrew slowly, then he released Joe’s softening cock. He finally pulled his mouth away, panting softly against Joe’s neck. Joe all but collapsed without anything hold him in place, his spent cock still giving soft twitches as the tremors of pleasure rolled through him. 

Nicky carefully collected him in his arms, stroking Joe’s hair and threading their fingers together as Joe collected his barings. When Joe finally nuzzled back into the touches Nicky coaxed him to drink some water and eat a few sweet biscuits before shifting them around again so they were both on their sides, facing each other. 

Joe’s fingers drifted over Nicky’s cheek and he smiled softly. “Anything more I can do for you, my heart?”

Nicky shook his head, pressing kisses to each of Joe’s fingertips. “You’ve been unnecessarily generous.”

Joe rolled his eyes and smiled softly. “This has been anything but a hardship for me and if you wish to keep me locked in this room with you for the rest of the month I will happily oblige.”

Nicky mulled the idea over. “Perhaps not quite, but I do appreciate the offer to take from you as I need.”

“Always. You would do the same for me.”

Nicky knew he would. He kissed over the scarred mark on Joe’s neck, admiring it. “Maybe just before I burn the virus out I’ll let you take it for a spin for a month.”

Joe chuckled softly. “Andy’d be pissed. We should definitely do it.”

Nicky’s smile softened and he raised their joined hands to kiss over Joe’s knuckles. “Remind me to thank Nile tomorrow for her attempt at kindness.” 

Joe shifted closer, groping for the blanket before haphazardly throwing it over them both. “I’ll give her your regards in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://a-little-bit-of-ultra-violence.tumblr.com) and a twitter @bookwormywriter where you can contact me and flail. You can also send me prompts. _please_
> 
> You can also hit me up on the new fan discord [here](https://discord.gg/DwKHcym). We'd love to have you.
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you can; they really keep me motivated!


End file.
